valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
Isekai Labyrinth
Isekai Labyrinth is a collaboration event with Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?. It's a third collaboration event for Global server. It's based on Japanese server event which was held in March 2018. New characters include Hestia and Ais. They are available from corresponding gacha and give bonuses in the event along with Lenneth. Event is divided onto 2 parts with second being released at the later date. It also includes several mechanics: story quests, artefact gacha, mission board and exchange booth. Among rewards are: String of Goddess (accessory for Lenneth), Hestia's Knife Replica (6* sword), Trial Premium Ticket, 6* orbs, set of four 5* weapons. There are two titles available in the event. Story Lenneth meets strange little girl named Hestia who apparently was a goddess in another world. Hestia is looking for a guy who was teleported into this world along with her and Lenneth decides to help her. First, she hears about a swordman in nearby village and rushes there, but it happens to be Ais. Luckily, she gets new info about a boy with flame daggers in the next village. Certain it's Bell she rushes again... only to find Loki. Tips * Clear all stages first. Use Lenneth and - if you get them - Ais and Hestia as they have bonus damage during this event. * Last stage shows 60k req.power, but it's not that hard even without friend help. It's beatable with party under 40k. * One of the event missions is to juggle enemy in the air for 10 seconds. It can't bounce from the ground for it. Recommended characters for this are: Liu, Qilin, Norn, Lucian, Jelanda and Hakurei. Usually it's worth to try it on Easy stage, so you won't waste too much AP. Be sure to turn off auto. The most effective strategy made by community (all credits for this version go to Boswer) so far is: use Norn, Liu, Qilin, take any Qilin from your friends and put Kachina without main weapon equipped in support slot of your party. Most likely you will need several attempts to make it work - you shouldn't drop enemy between strikes keeping it all the time in the air. The order of turns is: *#Liu and Norn at the same moment *#Liu *#Liu *#Liu and again Norn at the same time *#Qilin1 *#Qilin2 *#Norn *#Qilin2 *#Qilin2 *#Qilin1 *#Kachina *#Qilin2 *Items worth purchasing: Amber, Ignite and Half-Finished Ignite to skill it up, marks and ores for free skills. *Items not worth the trouble: costumes. *The best stage to farm Monster Horns is 'Isekai Labyrinth Super Hard (Extra)'. You get 72x Horns per 35 AP with a chance to get 222x Horns. Gameplay Event has several Gachas attached, also Mission Board and a lot of Event Stages. But main rewards come from collecting event currency and using it in exchange booth. Slayer Bonus The following characters have bonus in this event: The following weapons have bonuses in this event: Stages You can't use support characters in this stage, so you can depend only on your own power to clear it. There are 4 bosses with different weaknesses (Holy, Lightning, Ice and Fire), so you will need 4 runs to clear. You need to kill boss which looks like normal red monster to finish the stage. Despite having 60000 power for recommended might it's not that hard. All bosses start with shield and increased attack, so you need to chop their hp a bit with normal attacks to make them drop the shield and then nuke them with everything you have (preferably of the element they are weak to). Exchange Booth Mission Board You can get rewards by completing objectives. Aside reward for each objective there are reward for filling up row, column or diagonal as well as reward for full completion of the board. Completion reward: Divine Weapon Ticket: Silver Completion reward: Divine Weapon Ticket: Silver Completion reward: Awakening Amber External Links * Reddit post about JP version of the event. * English version by Sherbear.